Fire Emblem Conquest: Just an Exercise
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Male OC x Futanari Corrin/Kamui one-shot A new member of Corrin's army finally gets a chance to get close to his crush. Probablem is he's a bit too timid to know how to do it.


**Hey everyone. It's been a while since my last update. I've had a lot of personal stuff going on lately but that's all out of the way now**

 **This story was requested by "BraveVesparia1" and I will be more quick to complete any other requested stories as well as any other requests to come.**

I'm not really cut out for war. And if I'm being honest it doesn't seem like the others are either. D-don't get me wrong, the other soldiers, Xander, Effie, Silas, basically the whole army…they're all some of the strongest warriors I've ever seen. But before I saw them fight however…they were so kind to me. If I didn't know any better I would have thought they were just regular people…well uh…sort of.

I on the other hand am a mage who is probably way in over his head. Lord Leo saw me cast a few spells while I was testing myself then recommended me to Lord Xander, saying I had considerable talent and ought to be enlisted in Lady Corrin's squadron. It's definitely better than going on one of King Garon's suicide missions like a lot of ordinary soldiers have to just deal with, but if it were up to me I wouldn't be fighting in this war in the first place. Thanks to all those suicide missions I mentioned, there was a need for a draft in order to keep fighting the Hoshidan army without surrender. And I was healthy enough to qualify for the job. Instead of living an ordinary, quiet life, I was yanked away from my parents and into the heat of battle.

It's obvious the King doesn't care about his subordinates as much as his kids do. Amazingly Lady Corrin was able to lead her army through several battles without losing a single unit, even when we were drastically outnumbered. That's not all either, She has an entire dimension the whole army can enter and leave when we please! Everyone was able to set up a camp inside of it, plant crops build a mess hall and even a hot tub! Sometimes I feel like King Garon's children really are the light within shadows Nohr...

"Corvus is in his own little world again."

"Huh?!" I was suddenly free from my thoughts at the sound of someone mentioning my name. I looked up and saw a man with a dark complexion, white hair and an eye patch. I've definitely seen him before although his name took a few seconds to return to my memory.

"Niles, I didn't see you there…" He should be Lady Elise's retainer if I'm not mistaken. He and a few other retainers of the Nohrian royals looked a bit questionable but, I'm sure they're dedicated to their job…i think.

"What are you doing out here by yourself before dawn cracks? Getting a good night's sleep should be a priority you know."

"I uh…like to spend some time relaxing outside. It helps me relax." I said. That was the best way I could explain why I was up so early. I don't think I could find a better reason for me doing it, but thankfully Nile's probably isn't the type of person to pry for details about these sorts of things.

Niels brought his hand to his chin. "Hm, I see. Well since you're already up, how about you give me a hand?"

My eyes kind of widened. Normally I just engage in little small talk with a few people here and go on with my day afterwards. That way I could make sure I didn't embarrass myself infront of anyone. I was hoping he wouldn't ask me for anything I really wasn't good at. "W-with what?" I asked, hesitant to hear the answer.

"With the morning patrol of course. Can't let any faceless get a head start on us, eh friend?"

And of course…he ended up asking me for something I'm not the slightest bit good at. I don't even know the protocol for what to do if we actually DO see those monsters headed towards the camp. I'm not that quick on my feet and I doubt I could ever be loud enough to alert the others. I had to at least TRY to get out of this.

"Well uh, actually I was planning on practicing my spells with….uh…um..." My mind went blank. All I had to do was recall any name of a mage from the army and he had no reason not to believe me, but I hardly knew anyone's name by heart! As Niles was looking at me patiently waiting for me to finish my sentence I finally managed to find a name I was looking for!

"Nyx! I'm gonna be practicing with Nyx!" I shouted just before shrinking down to sitting in a slump as a reaction to how loud I actually sounded. Hopefully I didn't wake anyone with my outburst.

"Ah, is that so…" he said while nodding head. "In that case you'll be dodging a bullet by coming with us in stead. I know you're still not very well integrated into this army and she's a bit rough on the edges. You'll thank me later." He patted me on the pack, kindly doing me a 'favor' that may very well put me in an even more uncomfortable situation. I released a defeated sigh and decided it would just be plain rude to say "no" to him at this point. Then something else clicked in my mind.

"Wait…you said 'us.' Who else is helping patrol?" I asked.

"Just Soleil. You know, Laslow's daughter?"

It didn't take me long to remember THAT name. How could I forget a girl who spends her time hitting on other girls while dancing with her father on other occasions. Her loud and outgoing behavior was a stark contrast from my personality. On top of that she is from a different outrealm than the one I'm used to. Apparently one with a different timeflow than the one the rest of the army is in so now she's already an adult when I saw her as a toddler a few months ago. So…seeing her face to face would likely start some awkward conversations between the two of us.

"She's already waiting for us outside of camp so let's not keep her waiting too long. I'll see you outside." He said, confident in that I wouldn't let him down by just staying behind and doing nothing as he headed out of camp

At this point things couldn't have gotten any worse so I decided to swallow all my fear and try my best to ignore my nerves by helping my comrades patrol the perimeter of the outrealm. I followed Niles out of the camp and into the odd wilderness of the outrealm.

It was rather strange, at first glance it looked just like a forest you'd find at home but as I traversed the land myself I could sense a strange tint in the air. I can't tell if it was some sort of residue of magic or if this world is just made of different material matter than our home world. I was reminded that was no time to figure out just what made this world tick However, when I saw an ecstatic girl waving her arm to get Niles' and my attention in the distance. That only reassured my feeling that this just being a long morning for me…

"What took ya so long Niles? I was about to just start patrolling on my own." Soliel said with her trademark smile on her face before she set her eyes on me soon afterwards. "Ooohh and you brought Corvus along with you? Great! I haven't had the chance to talk to him yet."

"I figured you wouldn't mind." Niles shrugged.

"Nice to m-meet you" I said as I muster up a smile of my own that pales in comparison to Soleil's

"Oh come on, we've already met before silly!" She replied.

Already feeling as though I was making poor conversation I could feel myself blush a bit and I looked down, away from her eyes.

"You're much cuter than I thought you were ya know." Soliel cooed. It only made me more nervous...this is exactly the kind of talk I wanted to avoid.

"Easy there, you know he's already got a crush." Niles said.

"Wait what?!" I looked back up at Niles trying to figure out why he'd ever say such a thing.

"Oh don't act like it isn't obvious. The entire camp knows you have a crush on our commander."

Upon hearing this I felt myself choke on my own retort. I couldn't find the right words to respond, I wanted to deny his accusation but I didn't want to make myself sound too desperate for their belief either. If I did that it might have only made me look guilty so I responded the only way I could. "Thats…an exaggeration…" I muttered.

"I'm not joking. The news about the 'new guy' ogling our boss spread pretty quickly to everyone else." Niles stated.

"Part we can't figure out though is when you're actually gonna make a move on her." Soliel added.

I don't know how I made it obvious enough to where the entire camp knew I had feelings for Lady Corrin. I'm not talkative enough to have ever said it out loud…however the more I thought about it I was able to recall a few occasions of me…maybe staring at her from afar. I guess I could admit I acted a bit oddly when she was around me too. But Surely it's just a rumor the people may be buying into at the moment…at least that's what I was hoping.

Still though, 'making a move' on her was out of the question. What could I say to make our leader give me a chance? Heck what would even be appropriate to say to your commanding officer like that?!

"I'm not gonna p-propose to her or anything if that's what you're, suggesting!" I was firmly standing by my reason knowing without a doubt that confessing to Lady Corrin would be out of line.

"It's not as bad as you think. You see me hitting on cuties all the time, the worse thing they can do is say 'no.' And if they DO say no then you just gotta change their mind or move on to the next hottie!" Soliel said with her hands on her hips and her head held high.

"I know she kind of sounds overconfident but she has a point. You won't get anywhere unless you talk to her. Also they say bottling up feelings like that really isn't healthy for you." Niles added.

"How can you both be so casual about this?! If I were to ask my commanding officer out…I have NO idea how bad the consequences could be. I think I'm better off staying the way I am, thank you."

"Ah, well that would normally be the case friend. But as I'm sure you can see, this is no ordinary army corps. Lady Corrin wouldn't bite your head off if you talk to her as an equal."

I knew Niles was right after he told me this but I still just didn't know where to begin when it came to relationships. I didn't really have a family to teach me how they work so I just stuck with the one thing I was good at and that was magic.

"I still don't know what to say to her…" at this point I was basically admitting I had feelings for Corrin in a desperate call for help. There was no turning back now, I had to make up my mind and learn all I could from Niles and Soliel so I could confront the woman I love!

"C-could you two please…teach me how to do this…?" It wasn't a very formal way to ask for a favor like this but I really needed their help. The two of them looked shocked after I asked though…maybe they weren't expecting me to be so upfront. I get how shy and helpless I probably appear to them but I was sure they wouldn't mind giving me a hand. Yet…it was taking them a while to respond… maybe they didn't want to help me…? I didn't understand why they wouldn't after they were trying to convince me to talk to her!

"G-guys please! I would really appreciate-" I stopped talking as soon as I saw Soleil slowly point behind me.

"She's coming this way…" she said

"Huh? Who?" I turned around to see a slightly tall woman with long white hair and ivory armor that hardly hid her complimentary figure. Her eyes were colored in scarlet and her ears were pointed in a cute fashion as well. Almost everything about her looked unique, like she came straight out of a fairy tale. It was Lady Corrin of course…and now matter what happened next I made up my mind to wait another day to confess my feelings to this woman. Because as of now I was far too terrified to do it today.

Eventually she caught up to us and stopped to look down into my eyes. Unfortunately she was taller than me…honestly sometimes I really hated being as short as I am, I only came up to her shoulder.

"Niles, Soleil and Corvus! Good morning to all of you."

Seeing as I was frozen in place…probably just staring at her again Niles and Soleil were trying to make my job a little easier.

"Good morning. The three of us just got done patrolling the outrealm and Corvus has been meaning to talk to you about something serious. Isn't that right?" Niles said while glancing at me for a moment.

"U-uh…" I ended up just nodding to confirm what he said.

"Really? I've been wanting to speak to you too actually. How about we meet in my quarters and talk there." Corrin suggested.

"Th-tha- uh that s-sounds uh…-"

"That sounds like a great idea! We'll be on our way then so you guys have fun." Soliel jumped in to say.

Niles and Soleil both went back to their patrol and left me with the girl of my dreams. I wasn't sure if I should be grateful or not but what's done is done. Lady Corrin and I began walking back to her quarters, a tree house that I've only ever seen the outside of. I know I've seen a few soldiers visit Corrin inside the house every now and then but I never imagined I'd be doing it myself. Now that it was happening I had no idea what was going to happen, just what did she want to talk to ME about?

* * *

No words were exchanged before we finally made it to her quarters. When she showed me the way in and we entered her living space, she let out a heavy sigh as she stat on her bed.

"Now we've got some privacy." She said, smiling at me.

"Yeah…" i responded. I wasn't sure where I should have sat down. I could have joined her on the bed but that may have been a little too familiar. I turned to a small wooden table with two chairs under it next. It was a little far from the bed And I didn't want to imply that I didn't want to be near her. Of course I didn't want to be TOO close to her…uh to get to the point I just decided to stand with my hands politely behind my back. Hopefully I didn't look as terrified as I felt...

"So everyone's been telling how uncomfortable you are around camp."

"Who, me? I'm fine! I-I promise!" I said with sweat practically pouring down my face.

"Hey it's fine, you don't have to hide it from me. I actually had you come here so I could help you feel a little more at home with us."

"Really?"

She nodded her head "I've got a little exercise we can do together that'll break the ice. It's kind of unorthodox though, I'm gonna need you to trust me."

Lady Corrin was easily one of the most trustworthy people I know. The way she carries herself and her kind heart proves that even if I don't know many specific details on her. "Of course! A-anything for you Lady Corrin!"

"Hehe, great. You can just call me Corrin by the way."

Curious as to what this "exercise" would be I watched Corrin as she lifted her legs and reached for her... panties. She gripped her panties and…removed them from the rest of her armor...her arse and crotch were revealed and she had...m-male genitalia…

"Wha- I, C-corrin I."

"I know, I know it's a shocker. I have a dick because I'm part dragon. There tends to be a few dragons with mixed genders every so often."

It was such a simple explanation for such an unbelievable quality! I felt as though my jaw had hit the floor as I marveled at her 6 inch member… and it wasn't even erect! I was at a loss for words, there was nothing I could possibly say that could be appropriate for this!

"Here let's start slow ok Corvus? Have a seat on my lap so we can get started." She said patting her thighs softly, signalling me to sit on them.

This exercise was beyond anything I could imagine at this point! But I didn't want to upset Corrin by denying this…activity either. She must be very busy trying to look out after everyone and she took some of that precious time to try and help me…the least I could do is play along right? I doubted we'd do anything too crazy…

So I complied with her request and sat down on her lap. She didn't seem to struggle with supporting my weight so either she was stronger than I thought or I was smaller than I thought. Probably a combination of both...

I was startled again from sensing her fingers within my clothing…

I immediately turned my head towards her and started interrogating her. "What are you doing?!"

"Relax, you're going to have to take off some clothing too."

"A-are you just trying to have sex with me?!"

"Oh no, of course not! This is just a little trust exercise." My cloak and shirt were off now and she went to working on my pants next.

"Well whatever this is doesn't look…comfortable."

Corrin chuckled a bit "This is how my sister helped me out with trusting my new family. If it can work on me then I'm sure it can work on you." She had my pants off now. Now I could feel her dick pressed against my bare back since I was still in her lap. I didn't look like I was getting out of this so I bit my tongue and decided to roll with the punches.

"Ok fine…lets get it over with." I mumbled. I knew that if this really WAS going to turn out to be sex…at least sex usually lasts under 5 minutes.

Corrin reached in front of my and began stroking my dick from behind. The warmth of her hand and the texture of the glove she was still wearing made me gasp from all the sudden pleasures. While doing this she leaned forward and rested her chin on my shoulder. I could feel steady heart beat and her hot breath now as well. She even started to whisper into my ear...

"That's it…don't say anything. Just relax and let your body speak for you."

Right on cue, my manhood was reaching the peak it's erection. Her fingers began to travel across the tip of my cock as she stroked it. My early pre-cum was being spread across my own dick, slightly lubricating it. However all this attention being given to my dick was causing hers to straighten up as well. As I felt it grow on my back I could definitely tell it was longer than mine…

Soon enough she released me so she could lift me up turn me around and align my asshole with the tip of her dick. Her dick was about 13 inches long and throbbing with excitement as she slowly lowered me on top of her length.

"Ah...that feels great!" She exclaimed as she started bucking her hips into me. All the pressure and sensation of her thrusting into me was almost too much for me to handle. Next she reached for her breast plate and removed it from her armor so her breasts could be revealed and gently pulled my head to them. I got the less than subtle hint she was implicating and I began to lick her nipples as best as I could. It was hard to focus with how hard she was pumping into me.

"Get ready…here it comes…" I could feel her shaft twitching inside of me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and stood up straight while thrusting just a few more times.

"Corvus…AHH!" She sprayed an enormous amount of cum inside me. She spewed stream after stream for almost a minute straight. It was so overwhelming my stomach began to expand as she came inside me. When she was finally done my stomach was probably over three times it's original size. Corrin and I were both panting from exhaustion and she placed me on the on top of the bed on my back.

Turns out it WAS sex after all. "At least it ended sooner than I expected…" I said quietly.

"Not quite…" Corrin said.

I furrowed my brows a bit when I heard her say that. I slowly began to sit up so I could see her instead of the ceiling ( which was hard, thanks to the extra girth I was packing now ) and I saw Corrin beating her meat to make it just as erect as before.

"You aren't done yet?! Can't we take a break?!" I pleaded.

"We're halfway done. Don't quit on me just yet ok?" There was some charm added to the way she said that. All to make it harder for me to say no to her of course. I knew I didn't have it in me to say no to her either, one reason being because of how much I like her and the other reason being that somehow I actually kind of enjoyed that 'exercise.' I even liked it enough to resist telling her to hold back this time despite how much she's filled me up. I didn't want to take away any of her vigor.

Corrin came back to the bed by the time I caught my breath. She pressed her hardened prick against mine. I was surprised I was still erect as she began rubbing both of our cocks as they were sandwiched together. The rhythm of her strokes were at such a perfect pace I knew I would reach my break point soon.

Her moistened gloves were coming into play once again as her hand glided over both of our members. Corrin masterfully slid her fingers over the tips of our cocks just as if they were one. And to add to the pleasure she even started pumping her hips forward and back while she was stroking, rubbing our cocks together at the same time. I could feel her throbbing against me after each thrust, signalling just how turned on she was by all this. Her pace was slowly speeding up and it started to overwhelm me. Just as her hand jerked me to my climax, but just before I reached the end of my threshold, she stopped.

Before I could ask why she did I could feel Corrin begin shifting her position and she was assuming a "sixty-nine" position, placing her length above my mouth while she began placing her mouth over mine.

"I wanna know what you taste like..." She murmured in a soft tone. I could feel her breath against my lower body.

I didn't even bother questioning if this was a usual part of her exercise. I just replied by licking her cock before wrapping my lips around it. As I began to suck on it Corrin moaned softly and it wasn't long before she started returning the favor. She used her tounge just as skillfully as her fingers from earlier. Our desire for one another began to grow with every second we embraced each other's members.

As I grew closer to my climax, I felt Corrin began to use her hands to jerk my length while we sucked each other off. I couldn't help myself as I lurched my hips forward as I released my seed into her mouth. She swallowed every last drop of my semen and pulled herself out of my mouth as well. She rose to her knees on the bed and quickly rubbed her cock until she ejaculated for the last time.

"Ah…You did just fine Corvus!" She showered me with her seed while I lay on the bed utterly exhausted.

"Well at least the 'excercise' is over." I said.

She layed back down by my side and placed her hand on my expanded stomach in a gentle fashion.

"Sorry about that by the way."

I looked at her and then back to my stomach before replying. "O-oh I'm sure it will be fine! I'm certain it will go down eventually."

Corrin blinked at me after I said that. And then she had a nervous smile slowly form upon her face. I felt myself begin to make a do the same thing as I began to imagine what the issue might be.

"Something wrong…Lady Corrin?"

"I'm afraid that buldge in your stomach is because you're pregnant…"

A moment of silence passed between us. I started at her blankly for a few seconds before I began to chuckle a bit. It did look like I could be considered pregnant with the current shape my belly was in. However I noticed Corrin wasn't laughing along with me…which made me think she wasn't joking.

"You aren't actually serious are you…?"

She just looked at me with slightly brighter smile. "I'm afraid dragons have the ability to impregnate both genders. I really didn't plan on going that far. I really am sorry."

I felt my own blood leave my face. i wanted to ask how in the world it was even possible but, I was so flabbergasted I just continued to stare at Corrin with my eyes wide with horror. To make matters even worse the window drapes across the room began to move and Soleil emerged from behind them.

"She's telling the truth ya know."

Corrin sat up again at the sight of Soleil apparently hiding during our entire interaction with each other.

"Soleil! It's wrong to sneak in here like that while we're having sex!

"I'm sorry Corrin but, when he told me and Niles that he has a crush on you, it was just an opportunity I couldn't miss! Corvus was just as adorable as I thought he'd be the entire time…"

Today just kept getting more and more odd. My entire life changed drastically in under an hour with an audience to watch it happen. Corrin began to pat my shoulder, sympathizing with just how shocked I was.

"How did you even get in here before we did? I was certain you and Niles were headed in the opposite direction when we headed to my private quarters." Corrin asked.

"Oh, your sister, Lady Elise, used a staff warped us in here in the middle of your lovemaking. You two must have been so caught up in it that you didn't notice." She responded.

"Us…?" I asked.

The closet door within Lady Corrin's room opened and Niles peaked his head out.

"Sorry friend. I'm afraid I saw everything. Soleil insisted I come along and watch with her so how could I say no? Although perhaps you should try taking more initiative when you're making love to a lady. You are the man in the relationship after all."

"Oh that's enough you two." Corrin said "Listen…Corvus I know this is nothing you expected to get yourself into but I want you to know that I've had feelings for you for a while now. If you don't mind I'd love to start a family with you and raise that child within you together. If you refuse, I understand. But I want you to know that I'm offering you every ounce of my love and support to you."

Her confession to me felt…like a dream come true. Sure it was sudden and she amazingly managed to get me pregnant, but I got the chance to start a family with the girl of my dreams.

"Alright...let's do it." I nodded.

Corrin looked like she couldn't be any happier and hugged me as tightly as my protruding stomach would allow her to.

"I promise that you won't regret it!" She said cheerfully.

I could see Soliel wiping a tear from her eye while Niles just looked amused with observing us. I had a strong feeling that today would be the start of something beautiful.

I looked down at my belly again and then looked back to Corrin. "So…how exactly are we gonna…get this baby out of me when the time comes?"

"Oh right! I almost forgot that a dragon's baby is born much sooner than a human one. I'm sure we can figure something out though." Corrin stated.

"Wait how much sooner…?"

"We've got about a week im afraid." She said

I covered my face with the palms of my hands in despair as I said that. I didn't know I'd be starting this new life THIS soon. I could hear another nervous chuckle out of Corrin and soon after I heard Soleil try to offer some suggestions.

"I'm certain someone here knows how to birth a child…out of a man…" She said.

"I think we're better off hoping there's some sort of Magic spell that can fix this." Niles stated.

Yeah…this was gonna be one interesting new life alright…


End file.
